Sweat Sugar
by Midori M
Summary: Duel de minuit en tête à tête, Harry parviendra t-il à ôter le voile d'amertume des lèvres de sa némésis ? YAOI//NCS//Première édition
1. Tu, moi

**Sweat sugar  
**

_**Midori M.**_

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de l'univers d' Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas mais sont issus de l'imagination fertile de J.K. Rowling, je n'en retire aucun profit pécuniaire de la publication de cette fic. Toute ressemblance avec des lieux, personnages, évènements réels s'étant produits pourraient être totalement non fortuit.

**Genre:**YAOI//Angst//OCC ?...

**Rating** :** général : M. **

**Pour ce chapitre : M.// NCS//Langage cru**

**Pairing :** HPDM  
Cette fic met en scène des relations explicites (sexuelles entre autres, dont des rapports non consentis) entre hommes et jeunes hommes...alors homophobes et puritains ou moralistes, veuillez fermer cette fenêtre.  
Ma responsabilité ne pouvant mettre mise en cause et n'acceptant pas les commentaires désobligeants une fois cet avertissement lu.

**Note : ** Une de mes premières fanfics, que j'écrivais plus pour la satisfaction de mes hormones (je m'écrivais mes propres reviews c'est dire ! XD), ne cherchez pas c'est un quasi PWP... En plus Harry fait vraiment figure d'un imbécile et Draco...Pauvre martyr !çoç  
Mais peut-être qu'une suite permettra de recadrer le tir ?

HPDMHPDMHP

_**..." Tu...Moi"  
**_  
HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM

- C'en est fait, Potter, dit-il d'un air méprisant. Malfoy, le sourire aux lèvres s'avança vers Harry qui était dos au mur, désarmé, la baguette du Serpentard pointée sous son menton, en effet, il n'y avait plus d'issue, il fallait qu'il réfléchisse et vite.

Harry attrapa le poignet de Malfoy, le faisant lâcher sa baguette, il colla Malfoy dos au mur, tenant ses poignets au dessus de sa tête et se servit de son corps pour l'empêcher de bouger. Le Serpentard était à sa merci, peut-être que finalement regarder le catch à la télé, chez Mme. Figg, lui avait été plutôt bénéfique...

Harry fixa la nuque de Malfoy, elle était si blanche... Et son corps chaud accolé à celui de cet imbécile haletant... Soudain, il sentit une vive douleur sur son pied droit, Malfoy venait de l'écraser. Il pressa Malfoy contre le mur.

- Voyons... Ce n'est pas raisonnable... On veut déjà me quitter, Malfoy !

- Crétin...

Sentir les fesses de son ennemi contre son bas-ventre l'excitait terriblement, il glissa sa jambe entre les cuisses du blond, pour rapprocher encore plus intimement leurs deux corps. Pris d'une soudaine inspiration, il fit courir ses lèvres le long du cou gracile de Malfoy, pour le mordre agressivement. Un suçon apparut à la base du cou blanc, juste entre le creux de l'épaule et la base de la nuque, Malfoy gémit (de douleur ou de plaisir ?). Harry passa le bout de sa langue sur le suçon._""Je ne devrais pas altérer ça..._." La tête de Malfoy se renversa en arrière contre son épaule, la rougeur de ses lèvres et de ses joues contrastait avec le reste de son visage de neige, son regard était inquiet.

- Qu'est-ce qui te prends, arrê...

Harry plaqua avec haine sa bouche contre les lèvres entrouvertes de Malfoy, ses fins doigts agrippèrent les mains d'Harry.

_"' Je veux que tu cries sous mes doigts. Souffres, de te voir si faible face à moi ! Malfoy … "_

Harry essaya d'approfondir le baiser mais le Serpentard avait refermé sa bouche, tentant de résister à ses assauts. Harry appuya avec sa cuisse les parties intimes de Malfoy, qui voulut protester, Harry profita de ce moment d'inattention pour fourrer sa langue entre les lèvres du Serpentard, quand elles se touchèrent, ils gémirent tous deux.

Harry avait un goût de liqueur, Malfoy, contrairement à ce que disait les autres Serpentards et le reste de l'école, tenait très mal l'alcool ; et les lèvres du Gryffondor l'enivrait entièrement. Il se sentait basculer dans les tréfonds des ténèbres ou peut-être du paradis, il n'en savait rien, la seule chose dont il était sûr, c'était du pouvoir de subjugation qu'exerçait le Survivant sur lui. Il se laissa porter sans répondre, ni tenir tête. Harry, quant à lui, avait l'impression d'embrasser de la soie, d' happer de la crème anglaise, que de douceur, de légèreté. Embrasser Draco Malfoy, c'était comme embrasser un nuage de sucre glace. Sentant que celui-ci, se laisser faire, il se fit plus doux et sentit avec satisfaction, les poings fermés de sa proie se relâcher et le corps de Malfoy, si tendu, fondre contre lui.

Malfoy en profita pour mettre fin au baiser, en se dégageant violemment, puis il se retourna de manière à être face à Harry.

- Potter, c'est un jeu vicieux... Il faut que l'on cesse ça tout de suite, il essuya rapidement ses lèvres avec sa manche, ce qui énerva un peu Harry, le blond n'y avait il pas prit du plaisir aussi ?

- Tu déclares forfait, alors ?, le coupa Harry.

- Hein ! Mais non, c'est juste ..., il rougit. Je crois que cela vaut mieux pour nous deux. Mais ce n'ai pas comme un abandon...

- T'appelles ça comment alors ? Une fuite organisée ?, lança Harry sur un ton sarcastique.

- Non, je dirais plutôt un retrait stratégique.

Malfoy avait l'air très content de lui, Harry en était exaspéré parce' que effectivement, il ne trouvait rien à redire, et il en avait envie, extrêmement envie de ce deuxième baiser, il désirait tellement goûter sa peau d'ange...  
Ne t'inquiète pas, dit Malfoy. Je ne dirai rien à personne en ce qui concerne..., il eut un sourire provocant, (celui qui faisait tout son charme d'après le fanzine de Poudlard " Séduisants & Sexys Sorciers ") en s'approchant dangereusement près d'Harry, leurs lèvres s'effleuraient presque. Notre petit corps-à-corps, Potter...

**HPDM **

- Han, non, non !

Potter plaqua le Serpentard sur le sol froid, et commença à le déshabiller.

- Potter, t'es complètement givré !

Harry se frotta furieusement contre Malfoy qui se débattait avec énergie. La chemise de travers découvrant ses épaules blanches, les joues rosissantes et la cravate dénouée, les cheveux en bataille, les lèvres humides, Draco était vraiment...

- AÏE ! Arrête ! Ah...

Harry pris la cravate de Malfoy entre ses dents, il lança un regard langoureux à un Malfoy rougissant et retourné.

Lâche-moi, Potter !

Malfoy mit ses mains sur le torse d'Harry essayant de le repousser.

- Je vais te faire souffrir de plaisir, toi, pauvre con..., il laissa la cravate, pour lécher l'intérieur de l'oreille de Malfoy, écrasé sous son poids. Puis, il colla son érection à bout, avec rage et désir contre le bas-ventre du Serpentard, qui, cherchant un appui physique susceptible de l'apaiser, passa ses bras autour du cou d'Harry, apeuré par les mots de celui-ci.

- Ah !

- Tu vas voir comme il en coûte, de se mesurer à moi !

Harry lâcha Malfoy et lui ouvrit la braguette, il sentit frémir le blond quand il caressa ses parties sensibles et lui suça la poitrine, puis le Gryffondor s'avança d'un doigt conquérant vers son but ultime.

Ignorant ses menaces, il enfonça ses doigts dans l'intimité du jeune Serpentard, qui cria de douleur en se serrant contre son torse tellement il avait mal et peur, mais rien ne semblait pouvoir arrêter la folie du Survivant, ses cris ne firent que l'exciter davantage.

Les larmes de Draco coulaient sur la chemise d'Harry qui continuait cependant de préparer le jeune blond à le recevoir, sourd à ses supplications.

Puis il enleva sa main du caleçon de Draco pour la serrer autour de ses hanches, de son autre main libre il défit son propre pantalon.

- Par pitié ! Laisse-moi tranquille ! Je t'en prie !

- J'suis déjà assez gentil... De t'avoir préparé...

Malfoy l'implora vainement de le libérer, sans succès, il crispa ses mains blanches sur la chemise ouverte d'Harry et hurla.

- Non, arrêtes je t'en supplie ! S'il te plaît, NON ! NON ! HARRY ! Ah ! aah...

Harry le pénétra, tout son corps ne faisais plus qu'un avec Draco, il sentait avec un intense plaisir le sentiment grisant d'être en lui, il était d'une étroitesse divine…et éprouvait une incroyable félicité d'avoir fait de Draco Malfoy, l'être le plus désiré de tout Poudlard, sien.

Draco cessa de se débattre, Harry lui déchirait les entrailles avec tant de brutalité... la douleur était insupportable...

_" Harry... Pourquoi... Tant de haine..."_

... Quand Harry lécha ses larmes, avec tendresse, il sut qu'il avait perdu... Une bonne fois pour toutes.

_" Tant d'amour et de désir... "_

_" Pour toi... "_

Soudain, comme la foudre n'aurait mieux fait, ça s'imposa comme une évidence dans son esprit, il n'y avait pas cru à l'instant même, tant cela paraissait si irréel, mais il ne pouvait à présent l'ignorer : Malfoy l'avait appelé par son prénom.

Harry se retira alors brusquement, et entendit Draco gémir de douleur, réajustant son pantalon du mieux qu'il pouvait.

-Pardon ! Je t'ai fais mal ? Oh ! Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas te..., Harry pris dans ses bras Malfoy, pour le réconforter, mais le jeune blond le repoussa d'un mouvement de bras.

- ARRETES ! Arrête cette comédie tout de suite, Potter ! Sale hypocrite ! Tu fais le saint par devant et tu joues au violeur par derrière ? T'es encore pire que moi, dégage !

- Hein ? Mais c'est toi qui as commencé ! Avec toute cette provoc', je...

- Ca te dit quelque chose : ASSUMER. Je suis quelqu'un de méchant, laid, mais moi, au moins j'assume, alors que toi... Tu me dégoûtes !

- Arrêtes ! Tu vas pas me dire que tu m'as provoqué par toutes ces allusions... Pour rien !

- Potter, tais-toi, comment... Comment j'aurais pu deviner que le Grand et Célèbre Potter était GAY ! Han... A moins que tu n'ai fais ça que pour t'amuser , il tenta de se lever mais s'écroula sur le sol, tout le bas de son corps était meurtri, l'intérieur de son intimité déchirée et le fait qu'Harry l'ait coincé si fortement qu'il en avait la marque sur ses poignets (celui-ci n'avait même pas pris le temps de lui enlever correctement son pantalon), il se sentait si mal dans son corps et dans sa tête que des larmes dévalaient, malgré lui, ses joues enflammées.

- Malfoy... Malfoy laisse-moi t'emmener à l'infirmerie... Harry s'avança tout en se rhabillant et posa sa main sur l'épaule découverte du blond.

- Ne me touche pas.

- Pardon ?

- Je t'ai dit de ne PAS METTRE TES SALES MAINS SUR MOI ! NE Me touche... Pas (pleurs), Draco leva ses yeux plein de tristesse et de peur vers Harry.  
Ca ne te... Ne te suffit donc pas de m'avoir fait... Ca ! Tu... Tu ne crois pas que c'est assez ! Même moi, je n'ai JAMAIS et ne ferai JAMAIS ça à mes ennemis ! Je..., il mit ses mains sur son visage et réprima un sanglot, tout son corps tremblait.

Harry voyant Draco dans cet état ne savais que dire, il regretter amèrement son geste, parce qu'il avait compris qu'il aimait le Serpentard, qu'il l'aimait d'amour.

- Si ça te gênes... Je...Peux dire que... que je ne t'ai pas... Violé.

En entendant la fin de la phrase d'Harry, Draco plaqua ses mains sur ses oreilles et commença à se tirer les cheveux en psalmodiant des paroles inaudibles, il avait les yeux grands ouverts comme s'il était hypnotisé. Harry se baissa vers lui pour l'écouter.

- Malfoy ! Pardon... je ne comprends pas ce que tu dis.. !

_- Non... Ne me touchez pas... Laissez-moi... Non ! Ce n'est pas vrai ! Mais c'est parce' que_ _je ne vous aime pas ! Non ! Pas ça ! PAS CA...!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

Harry sursauta au cri de Malfoy, il vit celui-ci se recroqueviller sur lui-même, l'air horrifié, des larmes coulant toujours de ses yeux écarquillés.

_Pardon, pardon ! C'est de ma faute, oui... Je suis une traînée, un sale mioche, oui... Oui, tout ce que vous voudrez, mais ... mais arrêtez ça ! Arrêtez ça ! Arrêtez... NOn ! Non ! S'il vous plaît pas à eux, ne leur dîtes rien, ne leur dîtes rien...han..._

Malfoy pleurait comme un enfant, Harry le releva, n'hésita plus et entoura le corps du blond secoué de spasmes dans ses bras, il caressa avec délicatesse ses cheveux de nacre, posant la tête de Draco contre son cœur.

- Draco, chut, chut... Je suis là... Personne ne te fera du mal tant que je suis là, je le promets, calme-toi Draco... Calme-toi.., en murmurant ces mots Harry se sentit légèrement mal à l'aise, il était vraiment sincère, mais dans un sens, ne mentait-il pas, quand il disait que personne ne pourrait faire de mal à Draco ? Oui, c'est vrai, que si quelqu'un venait à s'en prendre au Serpentard, Harry le tuerait, mais à l'instant, lui-même... N'avait il pas... Violé Draco ?

- Draco, calme-toi maintenant, je ne laisserai personne te toucher, parce' que... Je... Je t'aime, Draco.

Les pleurs de Draco cessèrent, Harry le regarda, il était si vulnérable dans ses bras, et tellement mignon, rouge comme ça.

- Parce que je t'aime, je ne laisserai plus jamais quiconque te faire pleurer et je te protègerai quoi qu'il arrive... Alors sèche tes larmes..., Harry essuya avec une infinie tendresse la joue humide de son pire et meilleur ennemi, celui-ci le regardait interloqué et écarlate.

- Vrai...Vraiment ?...

- Oui, tu as ma parole, Dray..., en chuchotant cela, Harry déposa un baiser sur le front du blond, comme pour lui prouver la véracité de ses paroles, jamais plus il ne ferait quelque chose que Draco ne souhaiterait pas, et il fit la promesse muette que la prochaine fois que Draco l'appellerait par son prénom, il l'écouterait et exaucerait tous ses désirs.

Le Serpentard se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et ferma lentement les yeux, il rapprocha ses lèvres de celles d'Harry. Au moment de l'embrasser, ses jambes le trahir, mais Harry le serra contre lui. Draco était à bout de forces, seule la poigne ferme et puissante d'Harry le retenait de s'effondrer, il prit la main du brun dans la sienne et la posa dépliée sur sa poitrine.

- ... Tu es ma seconde fois... Tu le savais ? ...

Et maintenant, tue-moi, Harry.

-Hein ! Quoi?!

Harry entendait la voix de Malfoy et tellement d'autres dans sa tête "_Et maintenant, tue-moi, Harry. Tue-moi, Harry. Tue-moi, Harry... Tue-Moi... Harry" "Tu as fais la promesse muette, d'exaucer tous ses désirs, la prochaine fois qu'il t'appellerait par ton prénom" "exaucer tous ses désirs" "Tue-moi" "Tu en as fais la promesse" "Tue-moi, Harry"._

Harry vit ses ongles s'enfoncer dans la chemise immaculée de Malfoy, il regarda apparaître cinq points de sang, ses doigts peu à peu perçaient la chair tendre du Serpentard, celui-ci était pâle, très pâle. Il vit le blond appuyer sur sa main, comme pour hâter l'inévitable, Harry l'entendit gémir de douleur, il sourit de voir Draco Malfoy agoniser entre ses doigts. Malfoy ne pouvant plus tenir sur ses jambes, glissa à genoux devant Harry. Draco essaya de garder un contact visuel avec le Gryffondor, m'est s'était au-dessus de ses forces, il perdit connaissance.

C'était comme si l'on avait déchiré le voile de brume qui masquait la conscience d'Harry, lorsqu'il retrouva sa lucidité et la totale maîtrise de son corps, ce fut avec horreur et désespoir qu'il découvrit le corps inanimé de Malfoy à ses pieds.

**HPDMHPDMHPDM **

« Bon, je sais vous ne comprenez plus rien, moi aussi je pensais que ça ne serait qu'un petit one-shot léger et sympa »  
Mais le destin a fait qu'il y aura une suite... (deux chapitres que j'avais écrit un peu plus tard) qui sera publiée,  
Peut-être. Si ça vous plaît...  
En attendant la suite d'autres fics ?

J'avoue avec un peu de honte que le lemon est plutôt désastreux...Que la lecture générale doit être brouillonne pour quelqu'un d'autre que moi, mais bon, je l'aimais bien cette petite ébauche de fic !...Dîtes-moi ce que vous en avez penser !


	2. Il, elle, eux

**Sweat Sugar  
**

_**Midori M.**_

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de l'univers d' Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas mais sont issus de l'imagination fertile de J.K. Rowling, je n'en retire aucun profit pécuniaire de la publication de cette fic. Toute ressemblance avec des lieux, personnages, évènements réels s'étant produits pourraient être totalement non fortuit.

**Genre:**Yaoi, amour, jeux de mots et autres cochonneries

**Rating** :** M. **

**Pour ce chapitre : T //mention de viol...**

**Pairing :** HPDM  
Cette fic met en scène des relations explicites (sexuelles entre autres, dont des rapports non consentis) entre hommes et jeunes hommes...alors homophobes et puritains ou moralistes, veuillez fermer cette fenêtre.  
Ma responsabilité ne pouvant mettre mise en cause et n'acceptant pas les commentaires désobligeants une fois cet avertissement lu.

**Note : **J'avais un peu évolué la façon dont je "racontais", parfois se sera Harry/Dray qui commentera l'histoire.

**Résumé :** - Bah, bienvenue au paradis, ça fait quoi d'être espionné !

( Colin Crivey : - Achetez, les photos exclusives du couple le plus chaud-chou de l'histoire de Poudlard ! Merci, ça fera 3 ￡ Lavande. Eh ! Professeur Trelawney, vous devez payer ! Luna, refais tirer la photo 11 !) se passe une 1/2 heure après ce chapitre.

**HPDMHPDMHPDM **

_**... " il, elle, eux... "**_

**HPDMHPDMHPDM **

_Wouah ! Je suis au paradis ! Pas croyable, moi qui croyait que j'aurais eut un aller simple pour l'enfer... A moins que l'enfer ne soit blanc... AÏE ! Oh, mince ! La douleur n'a pas encore disparue... AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !! Han, han, han... Que fais Potter, à côté de mon lit, il faut que je parle à ces satanés anges, on voit tout de suite qu'il ne font pas leur boulot ! Minute... Blanc, lit, douleur, Potter... Je suis à l'infirmerie ?_

- Ah ! Draco, tu es réveillé !

_Par tous les sorts, si je suis vivant, c'est qu'il a compris..., et le voilà qui se lève pour m'étrangler !_

Harry se leva et ramena à lui un Draco rougissant, tout en le serrant d'un bras contre son torse, il suréleva les oreillers de Malfoy, et reposa sa tête avec délicatesse sur les coussins, la couverture glissa, découvrant la poitrine bandée du blond. Cela faisait bientôt trois jours que le Serpentard n'avait pas reprit connaissance, il avait eu tellement peur qu'il soit mort, par sa faute en plus... Lorsqu'il était arrivé à l'infirmerie, le Serpentard dans ses bras, Mme. Pomfresh s'était mise à s'affoler, Harry avait pensé que le pire était arrivé, Draco avait déjà perdu beaucoup de sang et le réserve était à sec, mais par un coup du destin, Harry apprit avec plaisir que Draco était de groupe AB, maintenant, c'était avec délectation qu'il repensait à cette nuit où tant de choses étaient arrivées. Harry jeta un sort d'Intimité sur l'infirmerie, il tira les rideaux qui entouraient la zone des trois mètres autour du lit de Malfoy et insonorisa leur coin.

- Dray ! Tu me dois des explications ! Qu'est-ce-qui t'a pris de m'ensorceler à l'Imperium !

- Je... Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, Potter, dit-il de son ton habituellement méprisant.

- Draco ! Ne fais pas l'innocent, je sais que tu as passé ton sortilège sous silence ! Mais...

- Alors tu reconnais que je suis un sorcier doué. Les sang-pur le sont tous !

- Draco !

- Potter, quand est-ce-que je t'ai permis de m'appeler par mon prénom ?

Harry commençait à s'énerver de l'attitude du Serpentard à son égard, il saisit violemment le poignet blessé du blond, celui-là même qu'il avait tordu quelques jours auparavant, lorsqu'il avait plaqué Draco contre le mur.

- Tu ne vas pas dire que tu as tout oublié ?

- Lâche-moi, Potter, Malfoy le fixait intensément sans ciller, le brun fut à la fois agacé et admiratif du courage de Draco, s'il souffrait, il n'en laissait rien paraître. Harry finit par fléchir et détourna son regard, il prit une forte inspiration.

- Je... Je suis désolé, c'était une erreur.

- Oh ! Saint Potter, cache des revues pornographiques sous son matelas ? Saches que je ne suis pas un confessionnal, et que si tu demandes un avis, je te ferais volontiers remarquer que tu es toi même une ERREUR de la nature.

Harry sentit montait en lui une bouffée de joie, il était si fier ! Draco, son Draco arrivait encore à sortir de pareilles répliques après avoir frôler la mort et s'être fait humilier ( et comment savait-il au sujet des mag' porno !).

-...J'avais terriblement envie de toi et ce soir-là, j'ai... J'ai complètement craqué... Je pensais que ce n'était qu'un désir passager... Mais après ça, j'ai compris que... Que je ne voulais pas que ton corps, mais que je te voulais en entier et j'ai amèrement regretté de t'avoir fait du mal, je m'en veux et... Je t'aime, Draco.

Harry attira Draco à lui, et happa avec douceur les lèvres de celui-ci, quand il entrouvrit sa bouche, Malfoy fit de même mais finit par le repousser tout de suite.

- J'ai essayé de te tuer en te jetant un Imperium, dans l'espoir que tu te suicides, mais j'étais trop faible et le sort c'est retourné contre moi, c'est tout.

- Tu mens...

- Non, je ne mens pas et sache que je tenterai de t'achever un jour ou l'autre.

- ... Tu avais honte de ce que je t'ai fait, tu te sentais si sale dans ton corps, que tu as voulu en finir. Tu as cherché à fuir parce' que tu avais aimé ce baiser avec moi...

- Po... Potter, cesses de débiter tous ces mensonges et d'affirmer des choses dont tu ne sais rien.

Harry tenait toujours fermement le poignet du blond.

- Et ça ! Comment t'es-tu tordu le poignet ! Tu ne peux te cacher de la vérité !

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

Harry caressa la joue du blond, qui n'eut aucune réaction.

- Mais je t'aime et... Si tu ne ressentais pas ne serais qu'une petite émotion pour moi... Pourquoi m'aurait tu dis " Tu es ma seconde fois "...

Le Gryffondor vit Draco rougir imperceptiblement.

- ... Tu es connu pour être l'étalon de Poudlard, et tout d'un coup, tu me dis que ce n'est que ta seconde fois ? Même moi, j'ai dépassé depuis longtemps la barre des 5 fois... Ne m'as tu pas dit ça, pour me plaire !

- Sur ce point là, tu te trompes ! C'était vraiment ma seconde fois !

- Alors comment ce fait-il que il y a une bonne cinquantaine filles passent leurs temps à raconter tes exploits au lit et la moitié de l'école à vanter ces performances !

- Tout simplement, parce qu'elles croient ce qu'elles voudraient croire ! Elles sont déjà en pleine extase alors que je n'ai rien fait, un sortilège de Jouissance et c'est voilà. Je ne vais pas jusqu'au..., Malfoy s'arrêta brusquement horrifié par ce qu'il venait de dire, il avait dit à Harry tout ce qu'il avait caché. Il lança un regard noir à Harry qui le regardait d'un air amusé.

- Aah... Draco.

Harry se rapprocha de Malfoy, qui esquissa un mouvement de recul.

- Je t'aime, Dray et...

-Je ne t'aime pas, Potter... Parce que tu es comme toutes ces sales filles et que je te hais pour ta perfidie et toutes tes...

- Embrasse-moi.

- Potter ! Ne me coupe pas la parole,... HEIN ?!

- Embrasse-moi, comme tu le fais aves elles. Tu peux le faire... Non ? Ce n'ai qu'une vilaine comédie.

- Mais...

- Embrasse-moi, et nous saurons... Si tu m'aimes ou pas, prouve-le. Et...

Malfoy crut qu'Harry plaisantait mais quand il vit son regard sérieux, il se mit péniblement à genoux, ferma les yeux, quand il les rouvrit son regard était plein de feu et de passion, de sa main valide il tira le brun par la taille et l'embrassa.

_Oh ! La vache, j'ai crut qu'il n'allait pas le faire, mais là ! Wouah ! C'est donc ça le "baiser du salut", 100 fois plus électrisant que le baiser du Détraqueur, se faire emballer par Draco Malfoy c'est recevoir 999 sortilèges d'Allégresse à la fois et"... Non, il manque quelque chose... D'un point de vue technique, pratique et théorique tout est plus que parfait, mais ce n'ai pas comme notre premier baiser..._

- Oh ! Putai...

- Alors ? Ca t'a plu !

- Tu n'as pas mis de ton cœur... C'était froid, comme si tu avais répété devant un miroir... Pas spontané, sans sentiment, dit-il Harry en soupirant.

- Normal, je n'ai pas de sentiment pour toi, Potter, à part la haine et je pourrais faire ça avec tout le monde, en passant de Pomfresh, Granger à Fudge.

- Hmmpf !

- Donc tu pourrais le refaire ?, demanda Harry.

- On veut encore en profiter, Potter ? Oui, je pourrais le refaire, mais je ne le ferais pas, car même si je ne le montre pas, t'embrasser m'écœure.

- Encore, un ; et nous serons quittes... Je t'oublierais, tu m'oublieras et tout redeviendra comme avant. Allez ! Embrasse-moi !

- Tu m'intimides, Potter ?

- Non, je te l'ordonne.

Draco allait entourer la taille d'Harry mais celui-ci le prit par le poignet et posa les mains du blond sur ses épaules.

-Attends ! Pas comme ça ! Je me sens mal à l'aise dans cette position...

Harry glissa ses bras autour des hanches de Malfoy, et l'enlaça vivement contre lui.

- Ah ! Potter ! Tu serres trop fort !

Le blond virait peu à peu au rouge pivoine. Harry le fit se blottir sur lui, Malfoy affichait un air perdu qu'il ne lui avait jamais vu, Harry en fut tout attendri.

- Assis-toi sur mes genoux, se sera bien plus confortable pour nous deux, lui conseilla Harry le plus naturellement du monde.

- Potter ! Je... ne suis pas un imbécile.

Tu ne m'aimes pas, tu joues la comédie pour museler mon amour débordant pour toi... Dray, tout en prononçant le surnom affectueux qu'il avait donné au blond, il l'attira à lui pour lui déposer un gentil suçon-morsure, " sa marque " dans le cou.

- Harry , s'écria Malfoy surpris.

- Wô ! Ca chauffe !

- Hein ? Qu'est-ce-que tu dis, Potter !

- Tu m'as appelé par mon prénom.

- Comment ? Tu rigoles ! Je n'ai jamais fait cela !

- Si tu l'dis... hi,hi

Malfoy se dégagea de l'étreinte d'Harry qui s'abstint de protester.

Draco se massait le cou, bien qu'Harry l'ait mordu avec plus de douceur que la dernière fois, il y avait laissé une marque bien nette.

- Je t'ai fais mal ?

- Un peu...

- Montre voir.

Harry tritura les mèches blondes du Serpentard et appuya sur l'auréole violacée.

- Aie ! Mmmh... Ca te plaît donc tant que ça de me martyriser !

- Un peu..., dit-il en imitant le blond.

- Aah, tu m'agaces !

- Et je t'aime comme ça. Harry déposa un petit bisou sur les lèvres de Draco, qui rougit.

- Potter...

- Allez... Finissons-en.

Il emmena Draco à lui, l'obligeant à s'asseoir jambes écartées sur ses genoux, il le tint fermement par la taille de sorte qu'il ne puisse changer de position.

- Non, pas comme ça ! Je n'aime pas être comme ça...

- Et bien je vais te faire adorer !

- Potter !

- Mets tes mains sur mes épaules, ou autour si tu veux, dit le brun d'un ton sans réplique.

Malfoy posa maladroitement ses mains sur les épaules d'Harry, il se sentait si faible dans cette posture, et en même temps les bras puissants et le large torse du Gryffondor le rassurait (en quelque sorte).

_Il est si craquant, rouge et gêné comme ça, il est trop mignon. Je me demande si j'ai bien fait d'écouter Ron, mais quand Hermione m'a confirmer l'efficacité du plan et qu'avec Dray, il fallait travailler à un niveau psychologique, j'ai tout de suite accepté, après tout on a rien sans rien et tout le monde était d'accord pour nous aider... Mais est-ce-que je ne serais pas en train de le forcer... Ah ! Ca y ai, ses lèvres..._

Draco avança timidement ses lèvres vers celles d'Harry. Harry ne manqua pas de remarquer, que le Serpentard était écarlate. Harry baissa la tête pour ne pas faire se lever Draco, et puis...

C'était doux, tendre, sucré, léger comme le battement d'aile d'un papillon, quand leurs langues s'entremêlèrent, il sentit Draco frémir. Harry resserra son étreinte et enfonça avec douceur, un peu plus, sa langue dans la bouche de son compagnon.

Harry ressentait une profonde envie de faire l'amour à Draco, il ne comprenait pas qu'est-ce qui le retenait de le plaquer tout de suite sur le lit, pour lui arracher son pantalon et le faire sien ; son désir augmenta encore plus quand le jeune blond effleura par inadvertance son bas-ventre douloureux.

Harry mis fin au baiser tranquillement, pour lécher l'oreille de Draco, qui gémit. Encouragé par les soupirs et les gémissements de Draco, il fit glisser sa langue le long du cou puis des épaules nues de celui-ci.

- Ca n'était pas prévu dans le contrat, Potter..., souffla Draco, embarrassé.

- Maintenant, ça l'ai.

Il caressa sensuellemment les reins du blond, prestement il glissa ses doigts sur les fesses de Draco. Draco se cambra, effrayé par un geste si audacieux, entoura des bras le cou d'Harry, se collant à lui, ce qui aviva le désir charnel d'Harry plus qu'autre.

- Je t'ai fais peur ?, dit Harry en souriant, séducteur.

- Non, tu m'a juste _pris _( Harry leva un sourcil, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres)... Au dépourvu..., Draco desserra ses bras, mais Harry l'en empêcha en commençant à lui baiser la poitrine.

- Potter ! Arrêtes ça tout de suite, tu veux !, protesta t-il, tout en essayant de se libérer d'Harry.

- Ooh ! Mais tu es si mignon en colère... Pourquoi ne pas en profiter ?, il renversa Draco sur le lit. Tout les deux, seuls, ici ?

- Ah !

- Oh, pardon ! Qu'y a-t-il !

- Tu me fais mal... Tu écrases mon poignet... Relève-toi, s'il te plaît, Draco l'avait dit d'un ton involontairement suppliant.

- Oh ! Désolé, je ne voulais pas..., balbutia Harry, tout confus par l'attitude soumise du jeune blond _" l'est trop mignon, je vais le dévorer un de ces quatres..."._

Il aida Draco à se rasseoir.

- Nul ! Alors que ça devenais intéressant...

- Excuse-moi, qu'est ce que tu as dit ?, demanda Draco.

- Ah ! Non, rien !

- Il est vraiment dur d'oreille !

- Quoi ? Potter, qu'est ce que tu fiches !

- Rien, je t'assure !, répondit Harry trés embarrassé.

- Bon, maintenant dégage, Potter.

- Hein ?

- Je t'ai dit de débarrasser le plancher, nous n'avons plus rien avoir ensemble !

- Mais...

- Tu as eu ce que tu voulais, maintenant, je ne veux plus te revoir.

- Je...

- Sors.

- Comment ça "Sors" ! Tu m'allumes et tu me dis de partir ?

- Je n'ai jamais rien fais de cela j'ai juste tenu les termes de notre contrat.

- NON ! Ca ne va pas finir comme ça !, Harry pris violemment Draco, debout, par les épaules et le jeta contre le mur. Les rideaux autour du lit s'ouvrirent en grand.

- HARRY ! Il ne faut pas faire ça !

- Oui ! Pas comme ça !

- Vous nous avez promis qu'il serait pas violent avec Draco !

- Mais !

Hermione et Ron se précipitèrent sur Harry, pour le retenir, Crabbe et Goyle accoururent à leur suite suivis de Parkinson, Chang, Lovegood et plusieurs autres personnes.

Draco s'était ouvert à la tête et se relevait difficilement, quand il vit tout ce monde autour de lui, ce fut comme un flash.

**HPDMHPDM **

Ah, là, là ! C'est vraiment la débandade (dans tout les sens du terme...sourire pervers)dans l'infirmerie de Poudlard, il se trouve que Flint (des Serp.) et Dean (des Gryf.), ont coupé le passage menant à l'infirmerie et stupéfixient toutes les personnes qui tentent d'entrer, Rogue et Rusard en ont déjà fait les frais ( Au placard, les troubles-fêtes !), Pom-Pom ? Elle discute avec Mcgogo.

Bon, rendez-vous au prochain chapitre, pour démêler tout ce mic-mac.

Prochain chapitre, mais aussi dernier chapitre de ce que j'**avais écrit ... **"savourez "donc les derniers vestiges de mes premières écrits brouillons, en attendant la suite de mes fics plus abouties et qui j'espère vous plairont !


	3. On

**Sweat Sugar**

_**Midori M.**_

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de l'univers d' Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas mais sont issus de l'imagination fertile de J.K. Rowling, je n'en retire aucun profit pécuniaire de la publication de cette fic. Toute ressemblance avec des lieux, personnages, évènements réels s'étant produits pourraient être totalement non fortuit.

**Genre:**Yaoi, violence, amour, souvenirs douleureux, solidarité interclasses (c'est un genre, ça ?) et caetera.

**Rating** :** M. **

**Pour ce chapitre : K /T //mention de viol...**

**Pairing :** HPDM  
Cette fic met en scène des relations explicites (sexuelles entre autres, dont des rapports non consentis) entre hommes et jeunes hommes...alors homophobes et puritains ou moralistes, veuillez fermer cette fenêtre.  
Ma responsabilité ne pouvant mettre mise en cause et n'acceptant pas les commentaires désobligeants une fois cet avertissement lu.

**Note : **J'avais un peu évolué la façon dont je "racontais", parfois se sera Harry/Dray qui commentera l'histoire.

**Résumé :** Draco est inconscient, Harry discute avec des Serpentards, Chang et Luna (qui aurait pu imaginer ça) ainsi que les deux nigauds habituels (Ron et Mione, bien sûr), en attendant le réveil de " sa sale petite fouine ".  
- Comment ça, " sa sale petite fouine ? ", je ne suis à personne,  
Très propre et jusqu'à preuve du contraire je ne suis pas une fouine !  
ET SURTOUT, JE NE SUIS PAS PETIT !  
- Oui, Dray, on sait.  
- Bon, parfait alor-... (temps de réflexion tit tit tit)... Ne m'appelle pas DRAY !

HPDMHPDMHP

_**... " on "**_

HPDMHPDMHPDHPDM

- Je suis désolé... Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris... J'ai cru que ce serait plus facile et quand il m'a dit que nous n'avions, plus rien avoir ensemble... Je me suis emporté...

- Et pourtant ! Vous nous avez promis de ne pas être violent avec lui , dit Pansy Parkinson, une élève de Serpentard.

- Oh ! Arrêtez ! Vous aussi de mettre tout sur le dos de Harry ! Malfoy, donne autant de fil à retordre !

- Voyons ! Ron, tout de même, je suis du même avis que Pansy, Harry l'a quand même blessé trés gravement !

- Mais, Mione !

- En tous cas... Pas assez gravement pour l'empêcher de nous jeter un _Expulsio _un _Inccommodesticus _é ! Ah ! J'ai encore un super désagréable bourdonnement dans l'oreille !, lâcha Neville en se tapant l'oreille.

- Où sont Cho et Crabbe ?, demanda Harry, essayant de détourner la conversation.

- A l'infirmerie, ils n'ont pas eu de chances ils sont passés à travers la baie vitrée..., lui répondit Pansy.

- Tom, Ginny et votre capitaine de Quidditch ?

- Aussi là-bas, la petite Weasley entend des cris et voit des ombres bizarres qui la suivent et Dean à ouvert la porte au moment où Draco combinait l'_Expulsio_, résultat, à cause de l'onde de choc, il est retombé sur Flint et lui a cassé deux côtes..., soupira la jeune fille.

- Ah... Et les autres ?, dit doucement le Gryffondor.

- Blessés légers, ils arrivent !

- Cho !

Cho venait de rentrer dans la chambre où Harry, Ron, Pansy, Goyle et deux ou trois autres personnes étaient réunies. Elle avait un long bandage au bras gauche et des estafilades sur les jambes et la joue.

- Oh ! Cho, ça va tu ne t'es pas trop fait mal ?

- Bah, bien sûr que si, imbécile ! Ch't'aurais bien vu te faire balancer à travers une baie vitrée à plus de 260 à l'heure !, lança-t-elle l'air exaspéré.

Cho donna un grand coup sur la tête d'Harry, ah, ce qu'il pouvait être bête parfois !

Elle finit par s'installer tout en sirotant le jus de citrouille et les biscuits que lui tendait Luna et Hermione.

- Et lui ? L'va bien ?, dit-elle en montrant de la tête, la petite tête blonde-nacrée, qui dépassait de sous l'édredon vert et argent.

- Ben... Il s'est ouvert à la tête et sa blessure à la poitrine n'est pas encore guérie, rah ! Pourquoi t'as été aussi impatient , Pansy fulminait presque.

- C'est vrai, quoi, je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça, aussi ouvert avec quelqu'un et toi t'as tout gâché, sale égoïste , grogna Blaise.

- Eh ! Non, mais ça va, pourquoi c'est tout le temps de la faute d'Harry , répliqua Ron, outragé.

- Nous ne mettons pas tout sur son dos ! C'est juste qu'il aurait dû être plus doux et patient avec Draco !

- Cause toujours , cria le roux, énervé.

- Potter devrait être déjà content et satisfait ! Il est le premier à avoir fait ployer Draco , lui hurla dessus Pansy, qui l'aurait sûrement étripé, si Cho ne l'avait pas retenue.

- Le premier ? Là je crois que vous poussez un peu loin, jusqu'à dire que je lui ai voler sa virginité... Il m'a dit lui-même que j'étais... Seulement le deuxième... Encore que, il a peut-être ment..., déclara Harry, qui avait gardé le silence durant la petite escarmouche.

- Po... Potter... Là, pour ce coup-ci tu me déçois vraiment, tu oses douter de la parole de Draco , siffla Pansy.

- Pff. Laisse tomber...

- Je ne comprends, vraiment... Pas, pourquoi, nous t'aidons... Alors que tu n'es même pas franc , dit-elle à bout de souffle en détournant la tête.

- Mais si je l'aime ! C'est juste que vous m'exaspérer en me faisant passer comme un vulgaire violeur ! Draco n'est pas un saint que je sache !

- Tu devrais être Heureux, Heureux d'avoir pu, ne serais-ce qu'une fois susciter l'intérêt de Draco, et tu es le 1er, je peux te le jurer sur mon sang et ma lignée !

- Tu me fais rire, à essayer de faire culpabiliser Harry, mais c'est parce' que t'es jalouse ! A l'infirmerie, on était tous là et tout le monde peut affirmer que Malfoy à dit que c'était la seconde fois ! Avoues, que t'es un peu énervée de l'avoir perdu..., l'asticota Ron.

- Il ne m'a jamais aimée et nous n'avons rien fait ensemble. Je ne sers que de couverture... Je l'ai vu à l'infirmerie... Draco est amoureux d'Harry... C'est la première fois pour lui. Il faut être gentil, Harry...

- Putain ! T'es sacrément entêtée, toi ! Puisque qu'on te dit que c'est la deuxiè...

- Je veux dire que c'est la première fois que Draco, le fait par amour, même si Harry lui à plus que forcer la main, même si c'est après que tu l'ai forcé...Seulement qu'il s'est senti vraiment épris...

- Ah, bon ? Parce que de nos jours, on baise pas par amour peut-être ?, coupa méchamment, Ron.

_¤_

_¤_

- Il s'est fait VIOLER, MERDE ! La première fois qu'il l'a fait, c'est quand quelqu'un l'a violé ! Fuck, Weasley !

_¤_

_¤_

Un silence de mort suivit les paroles de la Parkinson, une larme de rage roula sur sa joue. Hermione lâcha sa tasse de thé qui s'écrasa sur la moquette en un léger tintement de porcelaine et cuillère. Cho qui était en train de se goinfrer de biscuits au potiron, se serait étouffée si Goyle ne lui avait pas donner une tape dans le dos. Ron ne bougeait plus.

- Je... Je ne voulais... Pas, balbutia Ron.

- C'est pas grave... Tu ne pouvais pas savoir.., dit Pansy, en se laissant tomber sur son fauteuil.

- Pan.. Pansy... C'est vrai ce que tu dis... Dray a été..., murmura Harry.

- Oui, Harry.

- Impossible... C'est un trop bon sorcier... Il ne se serait pas laissé faire...

- Oui... Mais tu l'a remarqué toi-même, face à la " force physique ", il ne tient pas, dit Goyle. Blaise... Raconte-lui.

- C'était il y a trois ans, c'était le fils d'un des amis de son père qui a coincé Draco, Draco est très fragile, pas très costaud, même s'il en a pas l'air, et puis nous avions des doutes, ce con là, excusez-moi l'expression, avait déjà fait ce genre d'horreurs et aussi la façon qu'il avait de se coller à Draco... enfin après ça, Draco a extrêmement peur des autres, mais pour ne pas inquiéter ses parents et surtout pour garder l'image de la famille et de notre sang, il fait semblant... Semblant, d'être quelqu'un d'autre... Seuls, Pansy, Vincent Crabbe, Gregory et moi et quelques autres personnes, savons... Tu sais quand nous lui avons demandé pourquoi, il était si différent en public... Il nous a répondus, que c'était sa véritable nature et que nous devions arrêter de le fréquenter, mais... Tous quatre, nous aimons Draco, et, même s'il ne le montre presque jamais... C'est quelqu'un de bon... Alors nous avons tout fait pour le protéger... Mais... Malgré tous nos efforts et notre vigilance, le malheur s'est reproduit... Et bêtement, j'ai pensé... Que le Grand Harry Potter, ne pouvait pas être cruel envers quelqu'un, que tu pourrais le sauver... cru que tu pourrais l'aimer à sa juste valeur et effacer le passé... Mais tu as aussi ta vie et nous n'avons pas le droit de nous servir de toi... Alors je te demande une chose, Harry... Une seule. Si tu as fait ça par pur amusement, si tu as abusé de lui parce' que tu avais envie de l'humilier, pour voir ce que ça faisait de te faire Draco ou encore parce' que tu étais ensorcelé par un quelconque charme et n'a pas été maître de ton corps et de tes pensées, cette nuit-là... Quitte, immédiatement cette pièce et n'en parlons plus. Draco oubliera tout lui aussi, à l'instant où tu quitteras cette pièce..., acheva Blaise un peu mélancolique mais ferme

Par contre, si tu restes et que tu cherches à le faire souffrir et à le soumettre à toi, pour te divertir... Nous ne te le pardonnerons jamais, que ce soit nous, qui connaissons ce secret ou les autres Serpentards, nous ne te le pardonnerons jamais !, hurla Pansy, au bord de la crise de nerfs.

- Vous avez fini ?

- Pardon ?

- J'ai demandé si tu as fini de parler, Pansy., répéta calmement Harry.

- Oui, pourquoi !, demanda-t-elle agacée.

- Parce' que, j'ai l'impression de ne pas avoir compris, dit Harry, toujours calme.

- Tu...

- Vous m'avez laissé le choix entre deux choses : - quitter cette pièce, en oubliant le passé : je n'aime pas Dray, donc je me fous complètement des conséquences de son viol fait par moi, autant physiques que morales et tout redevient comme avant. 2- rester dans cette chambre, en attendant son réveil et nouer une relation plus forte avec lui, dans le sens où je fais de lui mon esclave, l'humiliant, le faisant souffrir, chaque jour : explication : je n'aime pas Dray, mais ça m'éclate de briser Draco et de m'le faire à chaque coin de couloir, en l'insultant après, donc pour le venger tous les Serpentards vont me tuer à coups de pioche et me crucifier dans leur salle commune après m'avoir trancher la langue et crever les yeux. Euh... Voyons, je crois que j'ai tout bien résumé ?

- ...

- Je crois que tu as oublié une chose...

- Quoi ?

- Et si j'aimais vraiment Draco, dit Harry, plus sérieux que jamais.

Pansy baissa la tête, Blaise restait impassible, mais tous deux étaient plonger dans de profondes réflexions. Tous les regards c'étaient fixés sur eux, ils en avaient conscience. _" Aah... Potter, si tu savais... si tu savais ce que je dois perdre ! Oh oui, je l'aime... Draco... Tu as toujours était bon, avec moi et les autres... A ta manière... Car je sais que cette attitude froide et arrogante que tu montres ne sert qu'à cacher ton malaise et ta peur. Potter... Pourquoi lui ? Encore et toujours lui... Mais s'il peut rendre le sourire à Draco... Je suis prête à..." _

- Nous t'aiderons, nous, les Serpentards nous nous rallieront à ta cause, ou plutôt je veux dire à Votre cause, à toi et Draco.

Plusieurs personnes venaient d'entrer, dont des Serdaigles qui interpellèrent Cho pour lui demander ce qu'il avait raté.

Pansy se leva et se plantant devant Harry et lui tendit la main, qu'il serra chaleureusement. Le pacte était scellé. Tout le monde se leva pour applaudir, et Hermione donna un coup de coude à Ron pour le forcer à se lever, Goyle donna l'accolade à Harry qui crut un instant que sa colonne vertébrale avait volé en éclats. Cho se leva à son tour et monta sur la table.

- Au nom de ma maison, moi, Cho Chang, Serdaigle... Nous, promettons de faire tout notre possible afin que l'union d'Harry Potter et de Draco Malfoy se concrétise !, déclara-t-elle une main sur le cœur et l'autre levée en signe d'honneur.

Applaudissements général, et sifflements d'approbation fusèrent dans la salle, Harry remercia Cho et les autres, Cho rougit avec modestie des compliments de sa maison et des Serpentards.

- Bon, je crois que c'est à mon tour, dit une voix lunatique.

- Luna ?, hurla Ron.

- Non ! Arr-, cria Blaise.

Trop tard en essayant de monter sur la table, Luna se crasha violemment par terre, elle se releva comme si de rien n'était et se ravisa sur une table basse.

- Je m'appelle Luna Lovegood, mon père est rédacteur en chef au Chicaneur, vous connaissez ?... Enfin, bon, je veux dire que les Pouffsoufles vous accordent tout leur soutien et... Euh... Ben, voilà.

Applaudissements de nouveau, on charria un peu Luna sur sa chute, mais rien de bien méchant. Harry remercia alors tout le monde, il était si ému de toute cette solidarité..._"Dray, je voudrais que tu vois ça"._

- kof, kof, kof... Oh, ma tête !

- Dray ! Tu es réveillé !, hurla Harry en courant le rejoindre.

- Draco !

Tout le monde s'affaira autour du lit, on dégagea les rideaux, de nouvelles " recrues ", arrivaient : dont Fred et Georges Weasley, Crabbe aidé des sœurs Patil, Lavande Brown, Collin et son frère (qui furent priés de laisser leurs appareils photo pour rentrer). Il y avait une trentaine de personnes environ et le nombre ne cessait d'augmenter dans la chambre du préfet-en-chef des Serpentards, Corner et Davis furent envoyés pour boucler la porte et faire sortir les gens.

Puis tout à coup le silence.

- Dray ! Tu vas bien ?, questionna Harry tout en enveloppant de ses bras le blond.

- Encore, toi, Potter ?, dit Draco méprisant au possible, j'cro...kof,kof, yais... T'avoir envoyé dans l'au-delà.

Draco essaya de repousser Harry, mais il ne fit que se rendre compte, ô combien, il était affaibli par ses blessures.

- Dray...

Un murmure s'éleva dans la chambre.

- Tu n'est qu'un imbécile, Potter, kof,kof, dégages de là et emmènes tous tes petits copains avec toi, kof, kof. Il vit Crabbe et Cho. Wouah, pas mal, je vous ai bien amoché.

- Dray, arrêtes tu ne dois pas leur dire ça, ce sont tes amis et les miens...

- Tais-toi, Potter ! Gregory veux- tu me faire dégager Mr. Potter et ses amis, hors de MA chambr... Han...

- Dray ?

- Draco ?

- Draco !

- Draco !

- Eh ! Malefoy !

- Malefoy !

Draco semblait avoir épuisé toutes ses forces. Harry le serra contre lui, il avait les yeux troubles.

- Potter ! Tu le serres trop fort.

- Mais !

Draco recracha un peu de sang.

- Pansy... Fais les sortir, fais LE sortir...

- Non, Draco.

- QUOI !, Draco poussa Harry le plus fort qu'il put, et se leva, il s'appuya à sa table de chevet pour ne pas défaillir, Harry choisit de rester en retrait.

- C'est pour ton bien, Draco...

- Tu... Non, Pansy... ?

- Si, Draco, je suis du même avis que Potter, il t'aime et ne se moque pas de toi... La dernière fois c'était une méprise, il ne t'a pas trahi, c'est nous qui avons décidé de vous épier, mais ce n'était pas prévu au départ.

- Au... Départ ! Oh, Pansy,, ne me dis pas que tu participes à cet _infâme_( petite moue dédaigneuse, très aristo ) complot ! .

- Non ! Enfin, oui... Mais ce n'est pas un complot, nous t'aimons tous et eux (elle désigna Ron et Hermione), aiment Harry et nous ne voulons que votre bonheur ! (l'assemblée approuva de la tête).

Pansy s'approcha de Draco et posa une main sur son épaule tremblante, il l'enleva.

- Et, dire que je te faisais confiance... Tu étais comme une sœur pour moi... Et toi, Harry..., ce furent les derniers mots de Draco avant que celui-ci ne s'enfonce dans le sol, comme si une trappe secrète l'avait engloutie.

**HPDMHPDMHPD**

Bon, pas beaucoup de scènes croustillantes dans ce chapitre qui clos le premier "arc" de cette fic... La prochaine fois, l'explication de beaucoup de choses...J'espère que la suite vous plaira !


End file.
